tower_of_hellfandomcom-20200216-history
THE Tower of Hell
THE Tower of Hell is YXCeptional Studios’ second game. It is exactly like the original Tower of Hell, but players must complete every section in the game instead of just 5-10 in a set order. Information As mentioned above, players must complete every section in the original Tower of Hell. However, there is no timer, which means players can take as much time as they need to complete the tower. If players proceed to complete all 152 sections, they would have to send their recording of them beating it to the YXCeptional discord server. Once approved, they would receive the "Certified Beast" badge and a red halo in Tower of Hell. However on September 8, 2019, the hitboxes were changed to become static for all Tower of Hell games, making THE Tower of Hell significantly easier. List of Sections *1.The Message *2. Ripple (replaced Unstable) *3. Decisions *4. The Halo *5. Snake *6. Hole In The Wall *7. Loose Bricks *8. The Tower *9. Circle Climb *10. Shimmy (replaced Pyramids) *11. Spinning *12. The Death Blocks *13. Barrier Breach (replaced Jello Yellow) *14. Criss Cross *15. Triangular *16. Cant Stop *17. Choices *18. Dizzying Paths *19. Aectic *20. Half and Half *21. Mountains *22. Combined *23. Walls *24. The Challenge *25. Wall Climb *26. Abstract *27. Bridges *28. Crimson Dive *29. Balance *30. Ways *31. Red Cylinders Of Doom *32. Secret Agent *33. Staircase *34. Loose Escalator *35. Contrast *36. Unstable Pathway *37. Disco *38. Platforming *39. Invert *40. Turn Around (replaced Lilypads) *41. Violet Violence *42. Balls *43. In And Out *44. Golden Gates *45. Rubiks Cubes *46. Up *47. Pain (replaced Temple of Doom) *48. Vortex *49. Bullseye *50. Hex *51. Amazon Bridges *52. Spiked Up *53. Purple Jungle *54. Maelstrom *55. No Gravity *56. Crossing Stairs *57. Jurrasic Forest *58. Loop Jump *59. Run Around Danger *60. Corner Catch Zone *61. Catch Zone *62. Spiky Cylinder *63. Split Decision *64. Overcomplicated (replaced Dive) *65. All Around *66. Shapes *67. Overlapped (replaced Frightning Lightning) *68. Swirly Path *69. Smashing *70. Parallel *71. Cylinder Chaos *72. Slippery Snake *73. Purple Tower *74. Flames *75. Trenches (replaced Arrows) (Halfway mark) *76. Trapped Slope *77. Im Blue *78. Wall Wedges *79. Wasp Nest *80. Eternity *81. Tick Tock *82. Simplicity *83. Hole in One *84. Math *85. Saturn *86. Movement *87. Pulsar *88. Steep *89. Yxle Terror *90. Blades *91. Stairs *92. Ringularity *93. Drop *94. Summit Climb *95. Boardway Breakaway (replaced Slippery) *96. Karma *97. Plates *98. Somethin *99. Spinner *100. Red on Red (Admins get notified here) *101. One Side *102. Dragons Walk *103. Animous *104. Don't Jump *105. Inversion *106. Hard Boi *107. Sweeping Tower *108. Hexagon Havoc *109. Hanging Bridges *110. Wall Jump *111. Twister *112. Wave of Blobs *113. Double Spinner *114. Points of the Compass (replaced Springs) *115. Climb *116. Obbyists Peak *117. Sloppy Jumps (replaced Expansion) *118. The Block *119. Checkerboards *120. Careful Climbing *121. Phantom *122. Orbit *123. Doom Balls *124. Dotted Line *125. Life on the edge *126. Windmills *127. Neon Hell *128. The Spinning Duo *129. The Spinning Circles *130. Branching Out *131. Wall Hug *132. Trusst *133. Parallel Ascension (replaced Owch Edgy) *134. Aura *135. Pixels *136. Scattered *137. Dots *138. Tango *139. Checkered *140. The Agent Returns *141. Rack *142. Neon *143. Purple Trees *144. The Insult *145. Hardy Snake *146. Rescale *147. Chevron Jumps *148. Skyfalls *149. Oddly Satisfying *150. Which One *151. Secret Section: Mini Tower *152. Anticipation Accurate as of January 29th, 2020. Tips * Since there is no timer in the game, don’t rush through the sections. Take your time so you don’t die or fall. * Be careful, there is no a timer. Always remember by rushing on sections or being careless, your chances of dying or falling off the section by slipping on a platform of forgetting a jump will increase by five to ten times. Stay calm, relax and remember to relax after every ten sections or after very hard (Insane) sections and do not be anxious. If you think you can beat THE Tower of Hell, never give up! Also, do not do any risky shortcut. Since there is no timer in this game, trying to do shortcuts are not recommended and can most certainly kill you or make you fall. * Remember to equip a skinny avatar before doing all the challenge to decrease the hitbox like the Woman package avatar and skinny Rthros, also, Don't forget to Scale you character and decrease all the settings. Badge As mentioned before, the badge “Certified Beast” is obtained by touching the door after completing the tower. However, exploiters ruined the badge rarity by exploiting to the top. On September 7, 2019, PyxlDev, the creator of THE Tower of Hell, reset the number of people who have the badge to one (the one person being himself) so the evidence of exploiters getting the badge is gone. However, this did remove the people that legitimately completely the tower. On September 10, 2019, MuchWowTACOS was the first-ever person to complete the tower after the badge reset. However according to him, you do not get the badge from touching the door anymore, to prevent exploiters from getting the badge illegitimately. Since February 11th. 2020, 43 more people have gotten the badge (see below). Winners The current winners after the September 7th badge reset are as follows: * MuchWowTACOS (September 10, 2019) * Theorywork (September 15, 2019) ** He is one of the only players, if not the only player, to have beaten TToH multiple times. * RagingBagon (September 16, 2019) * Taffae (September 17, 2019) ** She became the first person to record the entire 150-level run and upload it on YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_BuQGwI3RQ * Genostix (wiki profile) (September 17, 2019) ** He became the first person to complete TToH on the mobile version (iPad). * JackeryzTTV (September 18, 2019) **A TToH streamer. While he didn’t stream himself winning, he does have the badge and has stated to beat it again for reactions. * Kittenlord420 (unconfirmed) (September 20, 2019) ** No source of him beating it accept claims by himself and randyisbored. * PinkLeaf (November 12, 2019) * aslimurn12345 (December 8, 2019) ** The wiki editor(UltraJACKIO325) and a couple other people including: **# jayzden_quek **# NINJA_yeets126 **# Doctor_Pandora **# Reberta04 ** As well as a few other people, and (maybe video footage) Trivia *Meta_data (formerly known as LotsOfViolence) is the first legit person to complete the tower, as shown in his video. **At that time on September 22, 2018, there were only 72 sections in TToH, which had less than the half amount of sections than in 09/29/2019. **Meta's video has since soared to over 5 million views as of September 20, 2019. *The section Secret Agent was originally near the end of the tower, but was changed to section #33 for an unknown reason. *As of around September 7, 2019, a YXCeptional Studios administrator will be notified if a player progresses 2/3 (Section 100; Red on Red) of the way through the tower, and may enter the server to verify that the player is not cheating. *Theorywork has beaten the tower the most times out of any TToH player ever; a total of 4 times. *On the 69th section, Smashing, it was replaced with "Nice" rather than 69. *On the 66th section, Shapes, it is replaced with "666" rather than 66. It is the reference to the devil's number. Gallery MuchWowTACOS.png|MuchWowTACOS wins TToH TheoryworkWinning1.jpeg|Theorywork wins TToH #1 (9/15/19) TheoryworkWinning2.jpeg|Theorywork wins TToH #2 (9/16/19) RagingBagon.png|RagingBagon wins TToH TheoryworkWinning3.jpeg|Theorywork wins TToH #3 (9/17/19) TaffaeWinning.jpeg|Taffae Wins TToH GenostixWinning.png|Genostix wins TToH, the first mobile player to complete TToH JackeryzWinning.jpeg|JackeryzTTV wins TToH References